model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Bartlett
"You surely are a peculiar one!" — Cincinnati Cambridge, Herbology Professor "Hate can go far, Fiable. Sometimes...Sometimes too far." -Lily speaking to Ben Appearance Lily is certainly... strange-looking to most. Born with hair whiter than the snow itself, and almost abnormally bright blue eyes (not to mention her skin, which is so pale that it's sometimes assumed by strangers that she's never seen a bit of sun in her life), Lily is almost a younger, female version of her father, Jokul Frosti. She is also abnormally tall for her age group, standing at 5'5 currently. When one looks at her, they will usually take note of her slightly fearful eyes that will make immediate eye contact with you, if you choose to interact with her. Lily can usually be found wearing muggle clothing; most commonly a t-shirt, knee-high shorts, and her indigo flats, carrying her messenger bag over her shoulder constantly. Contained in this bag, are the following items: A sketchbook, a notebook, her wand, and her brother's wand (which is kept in a colloportus'd box, which is also manually locked with a key she keeps on a chain around her neck). Personality Lily tries her best to be kind; she really does. She's one of those people who are naturally nurturing towards children, and careful with them. Despite her usual kind nature, she can... Get slightly out of control when she loses her temper. This includes firing off spells without thinking, such as Flipendo, or Petrificus Totalus, and an amount of small, usually harmless hexes. She will get defensive when her feelings are hurt, and often say and do things she will later regret. Something to note, is that her wand (Hazel Wood and Unicorn hair) will react according to her stronger feelings, producing sparks colour-coded to the emotion she's feeling: * Blue: '''Sadness * '''Bright Pink: Love * Red: Anger * Purple: Confident * Gold: Happy * Green: Jealousy * Dark Yellow: Nervousness Backstory Lily was born on April 7th, 2007 to Ember and Jokul Frosti, both Muggles. The younger child of two, Lily was never concerned with being alone. Her older brother, Jack, was always by her side, and did his best to both care for, and protect her. Her mother, Ember, was always doting and loving to both her children. Jokul was the same, except he was the more stricter parent. But, soon enough, tragedy struck. On April 4th, 2013, Lily's mother was killed in a car accident, that of which Lily survived, albeit with a traumatized mind and a scar on her collarbone. After this incident, Jokul grew cold to Lily, and Jack got more protective. This, however, would not last long. In the winter of 2015, a few days after Christmas, Lily lost her brother as well when he drowned in a frozen lake after saving her. She was eight years old. And so, as her father grew colder and crueller, Lily began to distance herself from society, getting lost in her own fantasy worlds more often than not. Upon getting her Hogwarts letter, Lily was nervous beyond belief; making a promise to try and lay low while attending the magical school. First Year Lily's first year at Hogwarts was certainly... an eventful one, to say the least. Going into Hogwarts, she was shy, and almost unwilling to interact with the other students her age. A couple other students soon changed that. The other First Years' kindness and compassion managed to get her to open up to her peers after showing her around the school. Making friends such as Edward Sark, Noah Morris Brown and Ivan Skelton, Lily's life soon became joyful as she became less shy, and timid than before entering the castle doors. At a party before the Winter Break, however, she ended up hitting Eddie after losing her temper about someone's wand being chucked out a window. Due to this, she lost many of her friends, and therefore, tried to cut off her access to her emotions, because those were what made her lash out. Eventually, however, she and Eddie made up, and she thought it as done and over with. However, Sunny Nocturne still despised her, making her life a living hell via rude comments about Jack, the nickname 'Slug', and simply general hateful comments made towards Lily. Eventually, the two made up, and are currently semi-friends, with some dislikes still showing with the two (especially Sunny). She was also a part of the Shadow Incident, where a Shadow-like monster entered the school and attacked multiple students. Lily gained a voice within her head, telling her multiple things about its past, when it was human. By the end of the year it was gone, but it left Lily uneasy about Hogwarts. Second Year After being separated from her father, Lily lived with her distant relatives on his side of the family for a while before returning to Hogwarts. This led to emotional problems throughout her second year, which will be touched on later. Early on in her second year, Lily met a First Year Ravenclaw named Benjamin Green, whom asked her out to the Halloween Ball of that year. She was slightly hesitant to have an actual relationship with him at first, due to her previous failed relationship with one Terrence Hale. Eventually, though, she felt comfortable with the idea, and the two began dating. During the poisoned food incident, in which something that enabled the mood and emotions of students in Hogwarts to be changed when they ate the food, Lily was attacked by Sunny Nocturne after being lured to the kitchens in guise of being able to put the previous incident with Edward behind them. Lily was covered with feathers and honey after being Petrified by Sunny, and she was hung from a tree in the courtyard with Lucy Sparrow. Her wand and necklace were stolen, and this only increased her dislike and fear of Sunny. ((UNFINISHED)) Relationships Noah Brown Noah is a good friend in Lily's perspective. He listens, and provides good life advice as far as she is concerned. He is considered a good friend. Ivan Skelton Ivan is a smol that must be protected at all costs. You hurt Ivan, you'll deal with Lily. Lily thinks that Ivan is definitely a friend; one that she will protect at all costs. He is currently considered as a good friend. Sunny Nocturne Sunny and Lily were kinda-sorta frenemies. Lily currently has the bracelet Sunny gifted her when they traded birthday presents. However, due to Sunny bodybinding her, covering her in mud, honey, and feathers, and then stealing her wand and necklace, Sunny is currently considered as one of a kind: a completely psychotic mean girl. Edward Sark Lily and Edward are currently on good terms with one another. She thinks rather highly of him, and is considered a friend. She thinks of him as a good person. Edward is currently considered as a friend. Caius Marx Lily feels that Caius is also a good person. Besides, he's giving her ideas on how to get revenge on a certain Balthazar Maxim. Caius is currently considered as an acquaintance. Balthazar Maxim Having terrified and harmed her twice (once in which he slashed open her stomach), Lily is half terrified, half angry with the Slytherin Fourth-Year. She is currently trying to plot revenge against him. Balthazar is currently considered at an enemy. Meryl Felix Griffiths-Webb Meryl is not particularly close to Lily. She believes he is a complete meme. And, after the Banana Boi incident at the Halloween Ball, nothing can convince her otherwise. Sh's even come up with a nickname for him: Meryl the EverMeme. Meryl is currently considered as an acquaintance. Ben Green Ben is Lily's boyfriend, and she thinks rather highly of him, because of this factor, among others. He worries her sometimes with his talk of becoming an Auror; but all that put aside, she gets along well with him. Ben is considered as her boyfriend. Layla Silverwood Layla is someone that... Lily disagrees with on some subjects. And someone that Lily doesn't understand all that much. Layla is considered as an acquaintance. Gallery Made By Pam.jpg|Awesome drawing of Lily created by Pam. Made By Desmond.jpg|Awesome drawing of Lily created by Desmond. Made By Audrey.jpg|Awesome drawing of Lily created by Audrey. Made By Jin.jpg| Awesome drawing of Lily created by Jin. Made By Layla.jpg|Awesome drawing of Lily created by Layla. Made By Meryl.jpg|Awesome drawing of Lily created by Meryl. Made By Sunny.jpg|Awesome drawing of Lily created by Sunny. Made by Estelle.jpg | Awesome drawing if Lily made by Estelle. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Class of 2025 Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Muggle-borns